


You'll get better.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Basement Gerard Way, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Depression, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Third Person, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Frankie. Frankie its to much, i can't do it anymore, Frank."Gerards voice was pained, and the backround noise almost drowned it out.





	You'll get better.

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th Frerard fic, what??? Thanks for the conitued support 

Frank opened the Ways door and went in, kicking off his boots at the door.

"Oh hey Frank!"

Frank looked up at Mrs. Way and grinned.

"Hey there, Donna. Beautiful as always, wheres your son?"Frank shrugged off his jacket. He hung it on the rack.

"Think hes downstairs, honey."

Frank opened Gerards door before walking down the stairs, the usual smell of stale clothes and cigarette smoke filled his nose as he shouldered open the bottom door. Gerard was at the desk in the weirdest boxers Frank had ever seen, and a hoodie. The boxers were black with bright green aliens all over, and it was so Gerard that Frank couldnt help but snort.

"Hey Gee."

"Hey there."Gerard didnt turn, just threw his box of cigarettes in Franks direction. Frank lit one before relaxing into Gerards bed.

"College okay?"

"Yeah Frankie. Gimmie a sec."Gerards hand kept moving on the sketchpad. Frank loved watching him draw. A few minutes later Gerard got up and stretched.

"Okay, i'm living. Barely. I'm so fucking exhausted."

Frank hummed and lifted his hips to grab the baggy out of his pocket.

"Youre packing all this time? Shit! Gimmie!"

"Like shit! You're not rolling anymore fucking carrots. I got it."Frank snorted as Gerard sat next to him, he leaned to press their knees together as he rolled a double joint. He finished off and held it to his lips, lighting it. They smoked in mostly silence, passing it back and forth before Gerard put it out, he passed Frank a half bottle of orange juice beforr lying down. Gerard started his usual ramble, always leaving Frank wondering about the world. They didn't fit in, not by a long shot. When Frank was 16, he tattooed his neck in some dudes bedroom. In the two years that followed that hes started on his chest and arms. Gerard was an art geek, who dressed completely in black but had fire truck red hair, they were outcasts, finding eachother when they needed it most. Frank was 14 when they met, Gerard was 17. Since then theyve been inseperatable. Every Friday night, Frank would crash at the Ways until Sunday night, and still hed be over most weekdays. 

"Ever wonder why we're here? In this exact spot at this exact moment in time."Gerard whispered softly, and Frank understood. He always did.

"Because i've a habit of stealing your cigarettes?"Frank joked, earning a shove from Gerard. They spent most of the weekend in Gerards room, enjoying eachothers company as they did their homework or watch tv. Then the real world came into focus and Frank had high school to go to, so he returned home. 

On Thursday night, he woke up to his phone ringing. He didn't even look at the ID as he answered.

"Frankie. Frankie its to much, i can't do it anymore, Frank."Gerards voice was pained, and the backround noise almost drowned it out.

"Gee. I'm here. Where are you?"Frank asked, already pulling on his boots.

"I cant do it. I can't fail, i'm gonna fail so why the fuck am i bothering with all this shit?"

Gerards voice made Franks stomach churn, he grabbed his car keys and headed downstairs.

"Gee. Gee listen to me, where are you?"Frank begged

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry."Gerard was crying, voice broken and rough as Frank got into his car.

"Sweetheart. Where are you?"Frank almost shouted, his hands were sweating as he fumbled the keys into the slot. 

"I'm at the bridge. Please. Hurry."

Gerard hung up, and Frank was there within minutes, finding Gerard crying and curled into a ball, he was soaking wet as Frank pulled him up by under the shoulders. Gerard started screaming, a heart renching noise that made Frank cry. He forced Gerard to stand up, and yanked his head up by his hair.

"Listen to me. I'm not letting you fucking do this. You're all i fucking have. Get in the fucking car."

It was raining again now, and Frank was soaked in seconds, staring at the crying Gerard who was trying to pull away.

"I dont belong here. Nobody wants me here."Gerard shouted, pushing Frank off. Frank slammed into the car, wincing.

"I fucking want you here, you fucking dumbass! I need you here, without you id be insane!"Frank was crying now, screaming in desperation. Gerard let Frank hug him, and they cried together in the rain, gripping at wet clothes. 

"Please get in the car."Frank begged, threading his fingers threw Gerards wet hair.

"Please. Please I need you."Frank begged, holding him so tightly his fingers went numb. Gerard let out a small nod, whimpering as Frank pulled away. He helped Gerard into the car before climbing in the drivers seat. 

"I'm sorry."Gerard cried softly, his soaking the car seat. Frank reached into the back, grabbing a spare hoodie.

"Come on, change."

Gerard pulled off his hoodie and pulled on Franks as he started the car.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."Frank wiped his cheeks before driving back to Gerards. 

"Get in the shower with me."

"What?"Gerard sniffed as Frank pulled off his hoodie.

"I have to shower and i dont fucking trust you alone right now. Now."Frank shoved Gerard into the bathroom before kicking off his pyjama pants.

"You gonna get in?"

Gerard nodded slowly and pulled of his hoddie. Frank ignored him as he slipped off his boxers and got in, turning the water up hot. Soft fingertips touched his hip a second later, but he kept his eyes closed and head tilted back.

"I'm sorry."Gerard whispered

"I dont care. You ever need me, you call me. I cant loose you."Frank begged, his voice broken as he finally met Gerards eyes.

"Mikey can be your bestfriend if i go, youd be okay."

Frank felt his eyes fill up again, and he tried to sniff them away. He wiped his eyes and pushed his hair behind his ear.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. You can't leave me. Gee. Gee please, get help."Frank was sobbing, and after a few moments Gerard pulled him in for a hug.

"Shh. Shh. I'll get better. I'm sorry. I didnt know."Gerard whispered. Frank tried to calm down, but he just gripped on tighter, digging his fingers into Gerards hips. 

"You should have told me, i'm sorry."

"Stop fucking saying sorry!"Frank pushed himself away from Gerard, he faced the spray as he poured out some showergel onto his hand. He tried not to jump when Gerard slid a suddy hand into his hair. He moanrd as Gerard massaged his scalp, his other hand coming to settle on Franks hip.

"I love you too."Gerard whispered, making Frank take the hand on his hip and hold it tightly. After they rinsed off, they got out and dressed into pyjamas, and Frank watched Gerard try to find his spare box of cigarettes. He sent a quick text to his mum before Gerard passed him a smoke.

"I'm sorry."

"I will actually punch you in the face."Frank sighed, earning a snort.

"You should have told me sooner."Gerard sat infront of Frank, his fingers spreading over Franks palm. Frank watched it move.

"You never told me."

"You never said you were gay! And youve been 18 for like a month."

Frank shrugged and watched them move.

"You need help, Gee. Proper help. Please."

"Yeah, i think so too."

"I'm tired. You gotta go to college tomorrow?"

"Yeah Frankie." 

Frank nodded and put out his cigarette before crawling under the two duvets, Gerard did the same, settling a hand on Frank stomach. Frank woke Gerard up not long after, and it hurt to get up. Franks chest felt tight and his throat felt horrible.

"Jesus. Fuck school."

Gerard frowned and pressed his palm against Franks forehead.

"I'm-"

"Gee."Frank sighed

"Come on, ill take you home Frankie. You shouldn't drive like this."

Frank nodded and followed Gerard to the car. 

"Its 7 am?!"

"I got to drive to college, Frankie. Sorry."Gerard started the car and drove the couple of blocks to Franks. 

"Thanks for last night."

"Its okay, feel better?"

Gerard nodded and sighed.

"Ill ring my therapist when it opens."

"Good boy. Have a good day, okay?"

"Kay. I'll come check on you later."

Frank nodded and got out, grinning when Gerard waited until he was inside to pull off. They didnt kiss until a week later, when Frank was still kinda high on all the cough syrup. Gerard was sat at the Ways table when he walked in, sketchpads surrounding him.

"Hey."Frank grabbed a soda and sat down, watching Gerard focus on the drawing. 

"Do you still love me?"

Gerard paused and looked up, frowning.

"Ofcourse i do, why?"Gerard frowned

"You havent mentioned anything since that night."Frank shrugged, making Gerard sigh.

"Either have you, Frankie. I'm older, I dont want it to seem like i'm pressuring you or whatever, okay?"

"Unless you pull out your dick right now, and shove it in my face, you wouldnt be pressuring me. Even at that; with a little warning id be into it."

Gerard laughed his dorky laugh that always made Frank grin.

"Seriously. I love you. I wanna be with you. And man that nyquill is the business."

Gerard grinned and ducked his head.

"So does that make us boyfriends?"

"Fuck yes it does, you should have asked a week ago."

Gerard blushed again and focused back on his drawing. Frank watched for a while before going upstairs to find Mikey. They played xbox for a while, sharing a cigarette. When Gerard came up, he held his hand out to Frank.

"Cmon."

Frank ruffled Mikeys hair before grabbing the hand, letting hinself be pulled up.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."Gerard tugged him down to the basement, 

"Whats wrong?"

Frank didnt get a chance to reply, chapped lips met his own as Gerard cupped his face. Franks legs almost gave out in shock, but he just gripped back harder, letting Gerard push him against the door. He nipped at Gerards lips, needing more and moaning when their tongues met. The kiss was rough and full of passion, and eventualy Frank couldnt take it anymore. He pushed Gerard backwards with their lips still joined as they made their way to the bed, Frank turned and pulled Gerard down with him, moaning as Gerard crawled over his lap, sitting on his hips as his hands gently pinned Franks wrists to the bed. Frank pushed up against Gerards ass, getting a whine in response. 

"Frank-ah what the shit!"

Gerard broke the kiss, before falling flat onto Franks body.

"Jesus Mikey can you knock?"

"I thought Frank was straight! Jesus i'm gonna puke, your moms outside Frank."

Gerard rolled off Frank with a laugh.

"Bye cinderella!"

"Fuck you. Jesus closed the fucking door Mikey!"

Frank groaned and fixed his jeans.

"Where the fuck did that come from? My shy G?"Frank panted, looking over at Gerard.

"My dick."

Linda blew the horn outside, and Frank pushed himself up.

"Pause until tomorrow night."Frank tugged Gerard up to kiss him gently before pulling away. He headed upstairs, kissing Donnas cheek before going out to his own month. When he got out of school the next day, Gerard was leaning against his car.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're taking a little trip. Get in."

Frank frowned and shove his bag in the back before climbing in.

"I was hoping for like atleast grinding tonight."

"Teenagers."Gerard hummed as he pulled out, he reached over into the glove compartment and pulled it down. Frank nearly puked when he seen the tickets.

"Misfits. The fucking sold out misfits?"

"Ive got connections, or i just paid out of ass for them."

Frank leaned over and kissed Gerards cheek.

"I love you so much! Did you remembsr to bring clothes?"

"Theres a hoodir in the back, Frankie."

Frank bounced in his chair with excitment.

"Then i booked us a hotel so we can get drunk as shit, cool?"

"Dude i can never repay you-"

"I dont want you to repay me, asshole. Its a date. Gotta take my girl out."

"Who said i'm the bitch?"Frank frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Gerard just smirked, earning a grunt in return.

"Asshole."

"You love it. I can read you like a book, Frankie."

"Is it obvious i'm a bottom?"

Gerard started laughing, he actually had to pull in alongside the road to bend over in laughter. Frank just sat there and blushed.

"Well it is now, isnt it?"Gerard laughed, Frank punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Dick!"

Frank grinned and waited until Gerard calmed down, then he pulled back onto the road.

"Such an ass."

Gerard snorted again, 

"Do up your belt, asshole."he hummed, drumming his fingers on the stering wheel. The got to the venue an hour after, and the concert was amazing. Gerard stood behind him, protecting him from the raging pit as Frank jumprd and screamed the lyrics straight back. When it was over, they headed the two blocks to the hotel as they gripped onto eachother, laughing and grinning from the high of the concert. They ended up sitting across from eachother in their boxers and tshirts, passing a bottle of vodka back and forth until they got tired, they shared a soft kiss before curling into eachother, grinning as they fell asleep. When Frank woke up, Gerard wasnt in the bed, so Frank knocked on the bathroom door and pushed it open.

"Who has baths?"

"Me, look at all my bubbles."Gerard grinned as Frank went to the toliet. When he was finished, he washed his hands before pulling off his top.

"More hot water if your getting in."

Frank reached over to turn it on, waiting until it heated up more so he could turn it off and slip out of his boxers. He climbed in, settling his back against Gerards chest and sighing happily at the warmth.

"See? Baths are awesome."Gerard settled his hand on Franks stomach, placing a soft kiss against Franks temple.

"Fuck yeah. Gonna sleep."

Gerard snorted and closed his eyes, grinning when Frank joined their hands. He blew a raspberry onto Franks neck, grinning as Frank laughed and tried to pull away.

"Youre 5, forreal."

Gerard did it again, this time moving his hand to the base of Franks neck. He held him there as he opened his mouth, placing a wet kiss there. Frank leaned his head further away, giving Gerard access to kiss more before Gerard trailed his teeth along the skin.

"Gee."Frank gasped, Gerard sucked a hickey right below the scorpion tattoo as Frank sivered in his arms. When he opened his eyes, Frank was hard, standing thick and tall above the water. Frank moved himself onto his side, fisting a handfull of Gerards hair and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Gerard moved his hands down to Franks thighs, turning him more and holding him there. It took all his power to pull away.

"Frankie.."

"Whats wrong?"Frank whispered 

"I dont wanna pressure you."

"Youre not-"

"Baby."Gerard whispered, before sighing.

"I want this, i want you."Frank whispered, Gerard looked into his honest eyes and chewed his lip.

"I havent been with anyone, either have you. Are you sure? Really fucking sure?"

Frank nodded and joined their lips together again, his body shaking with need. Eventually they got out of the tub, Frank leading him in by the hand. Gerard pushed him back onto the bed gently, climbing on top of him as Frank met his lips. He thread his fingers threw Gerards hair as they kissed, moaning when their dicks brushed. Gerard trailed his hand down Franks side so slowly he thought he was gonna puke, and when he wrapped his hand around both their lengths, Frank thought he was gonna come on the spot. He tightened his grip on Gerards hair, breaking the kiss as Gerard began stroking them both. He held him close, panting into Gerards jaw.

"I love you."Gerard whispered

"So so much. Please don't stop."Frank begged, Gerard kneed his legs apart, kissing Frank once before he kneeled up. Frank focused on their cocks, hard and leaking as Gerard touched them. He let go a second later, and Frank whined deep in his throat. He met Gerards eyes, pupils blown before three fingers were at his lips. Frank opened automatically, moaning as Gerard pushed them in deep. He closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around Gerards fingers.

"Jesus."Gerard groaned before a hand wrapped around his throat, pushing down. Frank pushed against it, moaning when Gerard pushed right back.

"You're my fucking wet dream, shit. Open your eyes baby."

Frank met Gerards eyes, whining as Gerard tightened his grip a little to much. 

"You can take it, can't you baby?"Gerard pulled his fingers out of Franks mouth, replacing it in a heated kiss. The hand on his neck loosened slightly, before a hand wrapped around his cock. Gerard pulled back, pushing down on Franks neck as Frank clawed at his wrist before his orgasm hit, he almost blacked out as Gerard let go, of his neck, stroking him quick and tight.

"Always could read you like a book, baby."Gerard purred as Frank relaxed against the bed. Frank licked his lips, making Gerard smirk.

"What do you want baby?"

"Want you to sit on my shoulders and fuck my mouth."

Gerard hummed and kissed Franks jaw.

"Why on your shoulders, Frankie? Hmm?"

"Wanna be held down, Gee."

"Good boy."Gerard nipped at his jaw before pulling away. He positioned himself to sit on Franks chest, who immediatly opened his mouth.

"My little slut, hmm?"

"Yes, Gee."

"Yes, what baby?"Gerard smirked down at him

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."Gerard trailed his cock along Franks cheek before pushing it into Franks mouth, who moaned around it. Gerard fisted Franks hair.

"Your gonna slap me if you need me to stop, alright honey?"

Frank nodded and looked up at Gerard before he started moving his hips, fucking Franks mouth. Frank watched in detail, taking in the little moans and gasps. Gerard broke eye contact, his head tilting back. He pushed in further until Frank gagged, and held him there until Franks throat relaxed slightly. Gerard pushed in fully and looked down at Frank before pulling out, just as cum dribbled down Franks lips. Gerard wrapped a hand around himself, milking himself as he came over Franks face. Frank stuck out his tongue as Gerard watched.

"So gorgeous."Gerard moaned as he finished off. He pushed back into Franks open mouth who cleaned him up, moaning at the taste. Gerard pulled away a second later, trailing his fingers threw the cum on Franks jaw before feeding him it. Frank was hard again, aching against his stomach as Gerard got off him. He wrapped his own hand around the base, squeezing his eyes shut. He moaned and choked out a gasp as Gerard wrapped his lips around the head, and Frank immediatly spilled into his mouth. Gerard swallowed him down, sucking him threw it before placing soft kisses on Franks stomach. He crawled up his body, and Frank didnt bother opening his eyes, just thread a hand threw Gerards hair as their mouth joined. Frank licked at his own cum, cleaning Gerards mouth and chin with desperate little gasps. When Gerard pulled away, he collapsed on top of Frank, placing soft kisses along his jaw. 

"Jesus. Okay. We are never leaving the bedroom."

Gerard snorted and sighed happily as Frank wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Its check out time in like 5 minutes. We gotta get up."Gerard whispered

"Shh. Just cuddle."

Frank kissed Gerards forehead and closed his eyes. Eventually they did have to get up and get dressed, get cleaned up before double checking the room to see if they forget anything before heading downstairs. Gerard held his hand tight, fingers laced together as his thumb brushed over his knuckles. Frank tried not to pull away, seeing people stare as they handed back their key and checked out. 

"Did you tell Linda we were going?"

"Nah. I'm sure its cool, i forgot my phone in the car."Frank shrugged as they walked the few blocks to the car. 

"I'm sure if she needed me shed phone you."

"I left mine in the car too."Gerard snorted as he let go of Franks hand to unlock the door. Thankfully neither phones had any miss calls, and they drove home in comfortable silence, both their hangovers kicking in. Frank looked over at Gerard before they got home, studying his sweet face.

"I can feel you staring at me."

"Thank you. For everything."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, baby."Gerard offered his hand, and Frank took it before lighting two cigarettes. He passed Gerard one as they returned to silence. 

The next time Gerard phoned him at 2 am, crying and screaming was 2 months later, and Frank was immediatly pulling on his boots and speeding to the bridge. When he got there, Gerard was over the barriar, and Frank almost puked as he ran up to grab him under the arms.

"I'm sorry!"Gerard tried to shove him off, but Frank dragged him over the barriar and pinned him onto the floor.

"Get off me!"Gerard was to strong, and Frank could see blood on his wrists.

"I'm sorry."Frank whispered as he pulled his fist back and punched Gerard straight in the face. Gerards body went limp under him as he tried not to cry. He pulled his phone out and rang an ambulance, 

"Whats the problem, sir?"

"My boyfriend keeps trying to kill himself. I need help."he begged, tears winning as he crawled off Gerards body. He hung up after giving the address and picked up Gerards head, settling it in his lap as he cried.  When the ambulance came, Gerard woke up slowly, head pounding as Frank kissed him.

"Its for the best, Gee. I'm sorry."Frank cried as Gerard was loaded into the abulance. Frank got into his own car and called the Ways housse phone.

"Hello?"

"Donna."Frank cried before trying to pull himself together.

"Gerard keeps trying to kill himself. He was to strong today, theyre gonna admit him."

"What do you mean he keeps trying to? Frank?!"

"I'm sorry."Frank cried and hung up. He stayed there for a long time, letting himself calm down. The next time he seen Gerard was 2 days later in the morning. He stood outside the door, watching Gerard talk to Donna before slowly pushing it open. They stared at eachother for a minute.

"You did the right thing, Frankie."Gerard whispered

"I couldnt stop you, i'm sorry."Frank wiped at his eyes.

"Baby, youve nothing to be sorry for. Come here."Frank stood beside the bed, not expecting Gerard to sit up and pull him onto the bed. They gripped onto eachother tightly, tears staining both man tops. Eventually they calmed down enough, Frank placing a soft kiss on Gerards temple.

"I'm here every step of the way."Frank promised, and he was. The next three months while Gerard got treatment, he visited everyday, listening to Gerards rants and breakdowns. When the doctor told Frank he was being released because he wasnt a danger to hismself anymore, Frank cried for over an hour, full of relief. He puck Gerard up the next morning, driving back to Gerards house where the spent the time in bed, curled up against eachother and sharing small kisses.

That was the thing about depression, it didn't just go when you got a partner, or when you were happy. Depression was always there, at the back of your skull. It took a while for Frank to understand and not blame himself, but he knee Gerard loved him. It was obvious when he phoned for help. He didn't really want to die, he wanted the pain to stop. Frank understood, and besides sharing soft kisses, they put their relationship on hold as Gerard got better. Frank learned his triggers, or when he needed to stay, the little tell tale signs that Gerard gave off. 

On their 6 months anniversary, Gerard took Frank to another concert, Black Flag and booked their same hotel. It was wrird how normal it felt when they pushed into the sweaty crowd and lost themselfs in the music. When they went back to the hotel, they didnt drink alcohol or get high, the ordered a pizza and sat on the kingsize bed and watched TV as Gerard cuddled into him. 

"You've been so fucking patient for me."

"Always will be babe."Frank kissed Gerards temple before throwing the pizza crust into the empty box.

"I put your sex life on complete hold."Gerard whispered

"I dont care, Gee. I love you."Gerard looked up at him and kissed Franks lips. They kiss deepened almost immediatly, and Gerard slowly crawled over Franks body. He palmed Frank threw his jeans almost straight away. He pushed down Franks bottoms as Frank cupped his face, 

"Hey hey, slow down."Frank whispered softly when Gerard wrapped a hand around his length.

"Lets go real slow baby, take your time."Frank kissed him again, relaxing into the bed as Gerard relaxed against him. They spent so long just kissing and abandoning all of their clothes, eventually Frank spread his legs and hooked his ankles around Gerards waist. Gerard took the hint, sliding both hands down to cup Franks cheeks. He thrust against his ass gently, whining at the friction.

"You wanna?"Gerard whispered

"Yeah. Yeah i do baby. Make love to me."Frank whispered against Gerards lips, 

"I dont got lube or-"

"Back pocket."

Gerard snorted and pulled away.

"How long have you been planning this?"

Frank winked and watched Gerard grabbed the lube.

"Dont wanna condom. Want you to fill me up."

Gerard moaned and nodded, grabbing two pillows to shove under Franks hips. Gerard kissed a line up Franks thigh as he opened the lube and covered his fingers in it. He went slow as he stretched Frank open, and when he finally pushed inside Frank, he leaned his head against Franks chest, waiting for him to settle as he listened to his heartbeat. They made love slowly and so gentle, and when they were finished, Geraed curled up beside Frank and listened to his whispers. 

"Youll get better. I love you. Forever and always, my gorgeous boy."Frank repeated it over and over again until they fell asleep. 

Gerard did infact get better, 2 years later when they were living in a shitty apartment downtown in Newark, his doctor gave him the go ahead to cut down on his meds, and athough Frank kept a close eye, he was happy. Gerard went back to painting daily, making commicine on most pieces as Frank waited tables, but when they curled up at night, the apartment silent and Frank listening to Gerards heartbeat, he  _knew_ they'd be okay.


End file.
